


I Don’t Wanna Lose You Again

by Saltier_Than_Pearl



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kidnapping, Love, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Separation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltier_Than_Pearl/pseuds/Saltier_Than_Pearl
Summary: Marceline is wandering throughout the Land of Ooo 1000 years after the events of the show in order to find her girlfriend. Does she know how long it’ll take? Can’t say she does. Does she know where Bubblegum is? Can’t say she does. But Marcy is determined and that’s all that matters





	1. Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to do a story about what happened to these two in the future.
> 
> Also got some inspiration from this video right here ————>  
> https://youtu.be/R0ZT2L2mDNg
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy

“Everything is just nothing. Nothing in this world meant anything. All that keeps me going is you.” Marceline kept thinking to herself while traveling g through the Ice Kingdom, which had grown over the past few centuries, on a giant duck. She was too sad and tired to fly. It had also gotten colder, a lot colder. The Ice Kingdom, or really all of Ooo had gotten so dull, whereas in earlier years it was vibrant. Was it? For all she knew it could’ve been the same. 2000 years of wandering this place could get very repetitive. So boring. Well to be fair it was a lot less boring once she met her at least... before she was taken from her.

“THIS ISN’T FAIR!”, Marcy was angry, the entire time she was a mix of anger, sadness, and guilt, but she had bottled it up for so long, enough was enough at that point. “Why her, why not me...” She kept thinking back over the last few centuries. Over how utterly cute and adorable Bonnie was. Over every feature of hers. Over her passion for science that was only rivaled for her love of Marceline. Thinking how she no longer might be able to enjoy any of these. Marcy slapped herself, “Get it together Marce, we can find her.” She wiped away some tears. “I will find you.” ———————————————————  
Marceline was holed up in a cave, she needed to rest and honestly if she kept going she would’ve passed out soon. A quick 15 minute nap never killed anyone, or anyone that she knew of at least. She yawned at the thought and soon she started to drift in an out of consciousness until she finally slept.

————————————————————

Marcy was in bed, she felt a certain pink princess in her arms as she woke up, her hair giving her comfort. Once she woke up she planted a kiss on her princess’ cheek. At the feeling of the kiss, Bonnibel also woke up. She nuzzled up against Marcy, playing stared playing with her girlfriend’s hair, “Good morning...” she yawned mid sentence. “Did ya sleep well?” “Never felt better Bon Bon” she replied. “I’m gonna go make to eat, you want anything?” “Hmm... surprise me.” Bonnie gave Marcy a kiss “Be back quickly okay” Marcy looked at her princess reassuringly. “Of course.” Marceline went down the the kitchen, and was surprised by a familiar face. “Simon!” She gave him a hug, she’s always happy to see Simon. “What are you doing here?” “What I can’t drop by and say hi?” “Of course ya can you dope. Want some breakfast?”

Once she was done cooking, it was just her, Bonnie, and Simon. They had a nice conversation, and a pleasant morning overall. But something seemed off to Marceline. Suddenly everything got all dark. Schwabl came running from where he was laying down over to Marcy and started barking. She picked up her dog and pet him, “What’s wrong buddy?” Schwabl kept looking out the window. The inside of the house was getting darker, more ominous. “Uhh Marcy...” it was Simon, he stared to fade away. “Simon what’s going on? What’s happening!” She needed answers right now, she wasn’t going to lose him. “It’ll be okay... I hope.” He put his hand on her shoulder. “I’m still with you” and then he was gone. After that, a hole was punched through the roof and a giant hand started to grab onto Bubblegum. “AHH! WHAT’S GOING ON!” She grabbed onto her girlfriend, and was immediately thrown away from her. “Marceline!” Bonnie yelled. “Bonnie!” With Bonnibel in its grasp, the hand went away. Marceline tried to fly after her but the sun came out once the hand flew off. She flew back to her house, unsure of what the hell happened that morning. She was crying, holding onto Schwabl as though there was no more hope. Not sure where Bonnie was or why Simon disappeared. Marcy noticed the walls also close in on themselves. “Shit, shit, shit...” they were closing in fast, soon it was around less than half its original size. “Oh glob, why me” The room was now barely able to fit 3 people. “What did I do?” Even more tears ran down her face as she and Schwabl were squished into a tiny space.  
———————————————————  
Marceline woke up panicked and soaked in sweat. Trying to catch her breath, she brung herself to stand up. She wiped away some tears that were forming, while also banging her head against the cave walls. “I fucking hate that dream.” She decided to wander that cave once she woke up, trying to get her mind off... that, and while she didn’t find her precious Bubblegum, she found some useful items. It was a skeleton that had a telescope, some food (thankfully not perished), and a journal. It was mostly empty besides a letter and some doodles. “Poor guy...” She wondered what this guy’s story was, how he got here and what lead up to him being here. “Hmm... might as well make use of his stuff at least. Yoink.” And with that she grabbed his stuff and left the cave.

—————————————————————

“Riding a giant duck through the Ice Kingdom for about...” Gosh, how long have I been out here, thought Marceline as she logged it into the journal. “I’ll say 3 years? Not really how I pictured this to happen, not that I wanted it to happen” The journal reminded her of how Bonnie would log all her research when conducting experiments in her lab, but right now it was something to keep her from going absolutely insane, besides from her axe bass. Speaking of axe bass, she took it out and started to play something to calm her down.

Everything stays  
Right where you left it

(If only everything stayed)

Everything stays  
But it still changes  
Ever so slightly  
Daily and nightly

(Slightly is a bit of an understatement considering the circumstances.)

Marceline put away her bass. “Yeah... you know what, I might not be in the mood for this.” She looked at the view, many icy mountains to explore, many she has already explored, normally she would have commented on it, saying it was a nice view but, not now. Right now, she hated these mountains. Hated every little thing about them. She sighed, “I’ll find you Bon Bon.”


	2. Get Here Soon, Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcy would like to get this over with as quickly as possible, and with each passing day, she gets even more worried for her princess than she already was (which is hard to top each day).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear even though it’s been nearly 2 weeks since the finale, I still cry while hearing “Come Along With Me”.

What does one do when they have a girlfriend to save but have absolutely no clue where to look for them. Marceline has no clue. For all she knew Bonnibel might not even be in the Ice Kingdom. The telescope she found was a nice find and could be useful, same with the journal but other than that nothing came of this place. But it couldn’t hurt to keep looking. She began to carve her I initials into the telescope with her fangs. Had to keep herself preoccupied somehow. While the wobbling of the duck made it somewhat messy, it was still legible and it’s not like it meant anything. Compared to his whole fiasco, she could care less.

Marceline was... well even she didn’t know what to feel at that moment. Furious? Of course she was, her girlfriend was kidnapped and taken from her. Sad? Yeah, she knows she could’ve done more, maybe prevented this whole situation from happening in the first place. Anxious? Definitely. She doesn’t know what to expect if she found Bonnie, or even if she’s still- “No. Nonononono. I know she’s alive.” Marcy thought to herself. She hated herself for even thinking of that possibility of ever occurring.

Bubblegum even said it herself, “I’m a tough gum. Nothing never happening to me. Never.” Sure she phrased it so weird but every part of it was true. So while she was extremely worried (that’s just putting it mildly) about her, she knew that at least Bonnie could handle her own. Marceline could imagine Bonnie making things difficult for her captor, maybe even fighting them. Even if she did look like a prissy little candy princess, she knew very well she could kick butt. When she was in that mode, she was a badass. “A badass with a cute ass.” Marcy told herself. Seeing her take them down would simply be awesome, and kinda hot. 

But right now it wasn’t hot. It was cold. Very. Very. Cold. And it totally wasn’t even the right time, place or situation to even be fantasizing. Marcy just sighed. She wanted this over with quickly. Just wanted it to be normal again. To be together again.  
——————————————————————  
It was cold in her cell. It’s not like she was preparing to be in the cold weather for this long though. Hell, she hadn’t planned on being in the Ice Kingdom whatsoever. It killed her. Bonnie could see the surrounding mountains of where she was held. It’s been so long though, she could hardly recognize anything. She was shivering badly, needing warmth. Her clothes and a little thin blanket could only do so much. She longed for Marceline’s touch. She definitely would’ve kept her warm. Bubblegum wrapped the blanket over herself and sat on the floor. She stared at the floor. Bonnie had carved out Marceline’s face onto the ice, as best as she could for not having any tools. She grazed her fingers over what would’ve been her hair and layed down on the floor.  
“I need you Marcy, please come soon.” A tear dripping down her face. Though after. 3 years, 2 months, and 8 days (yes she counted te whole time), she just hoped for any kind of rescue at this point. She remembered a little over a year ago seeing some figures wandering around a nearby mountain but they did not see her or heard her cries for help. Though if Ice Thing heard her screaming for help, there sure would be hell to pay.

She went to the ‘warmest’ corner of the cell and just curled up into a ball. “You’re a tough gum Bonnibel, you’ll get out of this.” She looked over at the window, the open bars letting in colder air as wind was getting stronger. “This is nothing.”  
——————————————————————  
The wind was getting stronger, and while the duck could handle itself for the most part, she knew eventually it would be too much for him. 

“It’s alright bud, we can stop for today.” She has a soft spot for some animals, or at least the ones she was closest to, so no need to tire it out. Plus it was also snowing more, way more dangerous for trekking. “I guess we could hold up till the weather gets better.” While they did stop for now and had nothing else to do, Marcy was adamant on not sleeping. One, because she doesn’t know what could happen while she sleeps (not making that mistake again), two, she didn’t want that awful dream to come into her mind again, and three, sleep is for the weak.

A few hours later, it was all weighing down on her. She was too tired and needed to sleep, and she was slipping in and out of consciousness. The duck making an occasional noise was the only thing keeping her slightly awake (the wind may have also had something to do with it). The duck made a noise though that wasn’t like the others, almost like it saw something. This got Marcy’s attention and she was in alert now. Whether in was far away or a close distance was beyond her, but Marceline was prepared for it. Though she didn’t have any weapons on her, she was hoping she could scare them off. So much for prepared I guess. She could hear them get closer, even through the wind. Silhouettes were visible, but she could tell they hadn’t noticed her, her duck for sure but not her. Now she’s just waiting to make her move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story so far, and if there’s any constructive criticism you guys can give me that’d be nice to hear. I’ll try to get back with another chapter as soon as possible.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcy meets some interesting characters. With them she goes back to a familiar place, whether she was ready to go back or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for supporting this story, I didn’t think that many people would like it but turns out you guys do, so here’s another chapter. Hope you enjoy this one too.

“Are you sure that it’s around Shermy?” Beth asked her companion. She was willing to go on adventures with him, and she enjoyed them as well, but with the strong winds in the Ice Kingdom, she was sure that their house in the cave was gonna be a lot warmer than this.

“Yes, I’m sure of it. I saw it on the map... I think. But trust me we’ll find it in no time.” Shermy responded back.

“You said that two hours ago.”

“Maybe I did. But it’s treasure. I’ll take a little bit of cold for some treasure.” 

They kept walking up this mountain. Both were freezing, but curiosity kept them going. They could get lucky. Or just catch a cold. But it was an adventure and Shermy was always willing to go on one.

Beth put her arm in front of Shermy and they both stopped in place. “Uhh what’s that up ahead?” She pointed over at a weird silhouette up in the distance, and it looked kinda big. “I don’t know, but we should check it out.” 

“Are you sure? Because I’m not dealing with no snow monsters in this weather.” Beth was not feeling it. It was already trouble just walking up this mountain, so to be fighting was just adding onto that burden.

“We’ll be fine, and if it is a monster and we somehow can’t defeat it, write on my gravestone ‘At least I fought a snow monster’ ok.”

“Whatever you say Sherms.” 

They walked closer to it. The wind not helping, and the clouds and snow not making it better to see the creature. But eventually they saw a bill on its face. A duck? In this part of Ooo? Something fishy was happening and they both sensed it. Beth placed her hand on the duck. “It’s kinda cute, plus it hasn’t attacked us so that’s neat.”

Suddenly a being appeared from behind the duck. It was flying and looked like a scary bat-type monster. It hissed at the two of them, and they knew it was meant as a sign to get the hell out of there. But something made them not move at all. Shermy wanted to prove himself as a fighter. He took out his sword that he got from the y’all Fern tree and pointed it at the monster.

“Come at me! I’m not scared of you!” He screamed towards it as it got closer.

“Uhh dude let’s get outta here!”

The monster stopped attacking them though. They then morphed into a seemingly normal person. They wore a large coat and some red boots, but their face was covered by the hood. “Where did you get that sword?”

Shermy and Beth were shocked. Not even 15 seconds ago they were being attacked, and now this person was asking them a question. They had no words to say.

“I said where did you get that sword!” They shouted, wanting answers.

“Umm we got it at the top of the tall tree. Do you recognize it or something?”

They took of the hood and it was revealed to be a regular woman, though the bite marks on her neck indicating it was a vampire. 

“Yeah, belonged to a friend of mine. I’m sure you know hi- wait are you related to Jake?” Assuming that she was talking to Beth, she was timid at first but eventually responded. “Y-yeah, why did you know him or...?”

“I guess you could say that. Well I gotta get going, I assumed you guys were trouble but you seem nice enough.” She got on top of the duck and motioned for it to head off.

“Wait! First, what’s your name? And two, where are you going?” Shermy asked the person. Not wanting this interaction to go to waste, plus there might be potential for a new quest or adventure or something with them.

“Well the names Marceline. And to be honest I don’t know where I’m going.” From the looks of it, Marceline blanked out as if something was troubling her, but now didn’t seem to be the appropriate time to ask about it.

“We could help you if you want.” Shermy told her, trying to ease things up a bit.

“I appreciate it, but not right now. There’s something I gotta take care of first.”

“What about coming back to our place, seems like you’ve been out here for a while. Maybe you could take a little break?” Shermy was trying to be nice, hoping Marceline would accept the offer.

“I really shouldn’t...” there was a long pause from her, as though she was contemplating whether she should go or not. “But fuck it, I’ll go. Please tell me you have beds?”

“Yeah we do, just follow us.”  
——————————————————————  
Marceline followed these two out of the Ice Kingdom, though she started to recognize some of the scenery as they passed by. Soon after like an hour, they arrived to place that was all to familiar to her. They stopped right in front of the cave. 

“Tada! We’re home. Well our home is inside the cave but still.” Shermy said with some enthusiasm.

“This is your house...?” Marcy asked them.

“Yeah, he just told you.” Beth responded to the vampire.

“Th-this was my house.” She told them.

They all went inside the cave, a hint of awkwardness in the air. Arriving in front of the house, Marceline placed her hand on the door. 

“Hasn’t changed one bit.”

Beth opened the door for Marcy, and they stepped inside. The vampire stood inside and took it all in as if she was stepping into a new world. Aside from a few pics of the two new residents, it really hasn’t changed much.

“At least you guys kept it in shape. So when did you two move in here?” She asked them.

“About two years ago. We saw it was abandoned so we decided to hold up in here. Wasn’t ransacked or anything”

“That’s nice.” Marceline went over to what used to be her room and went to one of the corners, trying to life up to floor.

Shermy came in and saw her doing this. “I’m not gonna judge since this used to be your house and all, but whatcha doing to the floor?”

Marcy took it out and as expected she saw some items. One of which she took out and clutched onto it, some tears running down her face.

“A crown?” He asked, wondering what it meant to her seeing that she was crying.

“It’s not just A crown. It’s... it’s home.”

She set the crown beside her and grabbed something else. A picture of her and Bonnie at a concert. She remembered she bought her another shirt to replace the one she sacrificed for Hambo. Good night all around. She longed for those days.

Sherry walked up to her and saw the picture. “Someone special I’m assuming?”

“Very. Very. Special.” She responded back.

“Is she why you were in the Ice Kingdom?”

“Yeah,” She sat on the floor and leaned back against the wall. “But I don’t even know if I’ll find her though.”

Shermy saw more tears run down her face and knew the vampire would cry, so he just hugged her. “It’s okay, I’m sure you’ll find her soon.”

“It’s been three years though...”

“As long as you find her, it’s better than losing her.”

Marcy wiped away some tears. “Thanks, I needed that.” She looked at the crown once again. “And if you guys do wanna help me look for her, you can. It’d be really appreciated.”

“Go get some sleep. You’ll need it. We’ll leave first thing in the morning” He told her.

“Ok I will.” She held the crown once more. “First thing in the morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, I’ll try to get the next chapter out soon. I stayed up till like 12:30 writing this so yeah, see ya.


	4. Where Do I Go From Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcy has a lot of troubles that just won’t escape her for a fleeting second. Plus Bonnie can try, but is escape even possible for her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna be honest I didn’t expect myself to get this far, originally it was gonna be a sad one-shot with a happy ending but now there’s story. Also I mainly write these in the dead of night so yeah. Enjoy the chapter and I’ll try to get the next one out soon. (God I say that every chapter at this point)

Bloodied, beaten, and on the ground lay Marceline the Vampire Queen. She had seriously underestimated these foes. Shit... was this it for her? 

This one dipshit put his disgusting foot on her chest, as though he were posing. “How does it feel.” He spat in her face. “What’s the matter, defeat wasn’t in your schedule today or what?” She just looked at the whole gang, looking down on her. “Throw her out into the sunlight boys.” The leader had ordered his men.

These assholes had another thing coming to them though. Her anger had reached a breaking point. Soon all the guys would realize that, because once they let their guard down Marcy unleashed a storm of utter chaos onto them. They honestly had no idea what had come upon them, and soon many bodies lay scattered everywhere, with even one or two guys stuck in the walls. Even though she had the crap kicked out of her, they were no match. She ran for the door at the end of the hallway, hoping she was there. Once it was opened she looked around in the cell.

Empty.

Just like the last few.

Typical. This was just perfect. I’m a failure, can’t even find the right location after all this time. 

“Well then, what a wonderful surprise.” Said this mysterious voice. She turn up and faced this figure, who was just floating in the middle of this large cell. 

“Who the hell are you!” She told the person, demanding that they answer her.

“Wow, so rude. I suggest you act a little bit nicer Marceline.”

“I said who are you!” She told them again, though with less hostility in her voice.

“Let’s just say I’m someone who knows the whereabouts of a certain someone you love and hold dear to your heart.” They knew something about Bonnibel, though it could be a trap. Maybe they had something do to with her kidnap in the first place.

“Ok tell me what you know.”

“Well I do know that they are nearby.” Marcy hated everything about this person. 

“What have you done to her!?!” She wasn’t having any of it. The fun and games were over, and she was prepared to have even more blood on her hands. She was beginning to fly up to them.

“No no no, get even one inch closer and I’ll have her dead in an instant.” She stopped dead in her tracks. Her desire for revenge would have to wait,  
even if this asshole is punch-worthy.

“Ok, but can you at least tell me where she is?” A moment later, the figure clapped their hands 3 times. Then besides them, was a gagged and blindfolded Bubblegum, being held by that glob forsaken hand. 

“Bonnie!” She looked at her poor princess, trying to come up with a plan to help her. “Please just let her go.”

The mystery man seemed to ignore her plea. Marcy didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t do anything and risk hurting Bubblegum. But she can’t just do nothing. Uhh, why did it have to go like this.

“I’ll let her go, but on one condition.” He told her, but she didn’t like where this was going.

“Tell me already.”

“Go in the sunlight.” That last word played on repeat for a few seconds. Was he serious? That would kill her.

“Are you crazy!”

“Do I look crazy?” He took out a small sword from behind his back. He motioned for the hand to come closer to him. He grabbed Bubblegum’s hand and stretched out her arm.

“NO! Stop, just please don’t hurt her! I’ll do it.” It pained her to think of what could’ve happened. Though death wasn’t really an enticing option, if it could save Bonnibel then so be it. She walked out of the cell, the others following her to make sure she’d actually go through with it. She opened the door that lead to the outside.

“Wait...” the mystery man old her, “take off your coat, I never said you can get protection.” She then took off her coat. Marcy turned around and faced him, then stepped outside. She hadn’t anticipated the immense pain and she was screeching. Her skin was burning. She couldn’t take it anymore. She started crawling towards the door, but was met with the man’s feet.

“How sad, and I was just about to let her go.” He kicked her away from the door and slammed it shut, leaving her out in the sun with no protection. Marceline swore she heard muffled screaming before she burnt to a crisp.  
——————————————————————  
Shermy and Beth both woke up to screaming heard from the living room which was followed by a series of thuds, which prompted them to run over there and check. Shermy grabbed his sword before he went into the room. There they saw a crying vampire in the corner of the room and a hole in the wall.

“What the heck happened here?” Beth asked her, wanting clarity on the situation.

“I-I... I didn’t get to her.” She looked at her hand, bruised from punching a hole in the wall. “They hurt her.”

“Marceline it-”

“They could’ve killed her.” Her tears were enough to fill a lake, her deepest fear possibly being a reality sent her over the breaking point.

Shermy dropped the sword and ran over to her. “Marceline, it was just a dream.” He rubbed her shoulder, trying to ease her.

“But it felt so r-real...” She wiped away her tears, though her eyes were still watery. 

“It was still just a dream, you’ll find her I’m sure of it.” Beth replied. They both gave her looks of reassurance and this gave the vampire a little smile.

“Ok... and uh, sorry about punching this hole.” Marcy told them.

Shermy rubbed the back of his head. “Eh, we’ll deal with it later.”

Beth was in the kitchen making some food. “We’re just gonna have some grub really quickly and then we’ll go look for your girlfriend, sound like a plan?”

“Sounds like a plan.”  
——————————————————————  
She hadn’t heard from the Ice Thing in a few days, this usually meant that she would be moving to a different cell. Bonnibel has to make use of this time, though all her efforts to escape thus far haven’t gotten much success. Still, she had to try something. 

“Think brain, think!” She told herself. There has to be some way. “Maybe stretching myself through those bars? Wait, no it’s too cold if I’m that thin I’ll freeze even faster. What about-”

Then there were thuds that came from the door, they were banging the door so loud that an icicle from the ceiling came down and shattered on the floor.

“Bubblegum! Out of the cell!” Bonnie quickly grabbed one of the bigger shards of ice and went over to the cell door,

“Let me guess, another cell transfer?”

“Right you are, so observant, now get a move on already or Ice Thing will have both our heads!” He finished putting shackles on her and out a bag over her head so she couldn’t see their destination, and they departed.

30 minutes later, they arrived at the new cell and he took off her shackles. 

“Enjoy.” He told her as he pushed her into the new cell and slammed it shut.

Bonnie took off the bag over her head and got herself up.

“Asshole!” She said as she rubbed her arm. Bonnibel looked around in her new cell, which looked virtually the same as her previous few cells. Taking a peak out of the window, mountains were plentiful, not a surprise. She took out the ice shard from her hair and eyed the bars.

“Hopefully this’ll work.” While cutting metal bars with ice wasn’t ideal, it was better than nothing at all. Though after an hour she was barely able to make a dent in one.

“Uhh this is hopeless. At this rate I’ll barely get through it in 5 years and that’s being generous.”  
Because of the limited options she had, Bubblegum still tried with the bars, her dedication to break them hasn’t died yet, though it was rapidly diminishing.

She was desperate, cutting at the bars for who knows how long as fast as she could. Bubblegum was tired, but the idea of escaping this place kept her going. Being back with her precious vampire kept her going. 

“Ow! Damn it.” She accidentally cut her finger off with the shard. Thankful that she was made of gum, she stretched a finger to replace the lost one. The princess got her finger from off the ground and stared at it.

“Gotta put this to use somehow.” Hmm... how to use the gum, a weird question for sure but not a hard one to answer.

“Wait a minute...” Bonnibel put the gum outside of the window and stretched it as wide as she could, in hoped that someone would see the pink on the side of a mountain. It wasn’t much but it was something at least. She sighed to herself, wondering how long before someone notices. “And now I wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was also a bit delayed cause my dog had to get surgery, but he’s doing fine now. Now I’m either off to sleep or brainstorming more ideas for the story.


	5. I’ll Try To Be There Quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcy is adjusting to being with her newly acquired friends on this journey. She didn’t mind at all, she could use the company, though it’s not without a few struggles to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been gone for way too long and I’m sorry for that, school can be a bitch sometimes. I’ll try to get more chapters out soon for you guys at a quicker rate.

It was different to say the least. It’s not like Marceline minded at all. As a matter of fact, it was a very welcome change. Her new companions made her feel less lonely, and these days loneliness wasn’t something she was in high demand for.

Maybe this was what she needed.

Over three years of isolation, save for a few thugs encountered here and there, really has gotten to the vampire. Left alone with nothing but her thoughts was just asking for an emotional roller coaster. Everything bad that happened would just pile up on her, and over time it would get worse.

So this was refreshing to say the least.

“You seem a bit quiet over there Marcy.”

“Huh? Oh I was just thinking about stuff. Nothing important.”

“Sure whatever you say.” Shermy wasn’t buying into her words but wasn’t going to make a big fuss over it.

They all noticed that another storm was developing. 

“Well isn’t that perfect.” Said the vampire in a sarcastic albeit annoyed tone. She started to kick the ground underneath them.

“Just. So. Fucking. Perfect.” With every word came another kick to the ground, snow flying forward as she did so.

She felt Beth’s hand on her shoulder, and this made her stop for a second.

“Hey Marce, don’t just let some bad weather put ya down. You think your girlfriend would wanna see you whine about the storm?”

“You don’t know anything about Bonnie!”   
The anger in her was rising and she knew she also glared her fangs at the pup. Marceline felt her demonic side almost come out but she restrained herself. 

Marcy slapped herself out of it.

“Umm... sorry. Well you’re not wrong.” The vampire sat down on the mountainside, overlooking the kingdom. “Glob I’m a hot mess. I almost tried to kill someone who was nice to me.”

“Marceline...”

“First people who didn’t hurt me in years and I almost did it to you two. Bonnie would be ashamed.”

This time it was Shermy that spoke up. “Look Marcy, now is not the time to get all emotional, focus on the reunion. Focus on her.”

Marceline looked him in the eyes. They were both right. Complaining for every little inconvenience wasn’t going to help things at all. She stood up, and as she did her telescope fell out of her bag.

Shermy grabbed it before it hit the floor. 

“Here, you dropped it.” He handed her the telescope, giving her a little smile as he did so.

“Thanks...” The vampire couldn’t help but smile back at him. She grazed her finger over her initials on it, then put it back in her bag.

“Let’s head out, this storm is gonna kick in soon and I know there’s a cave around here.”  
———————————————————————  
Inside they held up in a cave, Sherry and Beth somehow managed to make a fire to keep warmth. Marcy kept to herself writing in her journal.

“Day one thous- whatever number  
Met some cool people, they let me sleep in their house a few days ago. Haven’t tried to kill me so far, well since I nearly attacked them they haven’t tried to kill me.” 

She eyed at her two new friends, talking as they were huddled up together near the fire. 

“They’ve reminded me a lot of the old days with Finn and Jake, well it helps that one is literally related to Jake. I can say for sure they’re the closest guys I’ve met I can call friends at the very least. Where it’ll go from here, I don’t know, but I can say for sure that this won’t be the last time we’ll be together that’s for sure.”

She saw they were eating some food they had packed, which prompted the vampire to take out an some apples she took and sucked the red from them.

She tossed the apples near the duo by the fire.

“How are y’all holding up?”

Startled by the apple, they looked at her in annoyance for a second.

“Alright, just no more apple throwing okay?” Beth replied to her.

“Can’t make any promises.”

Shermy started yawning and stretching his arms up in the air.

“W-wake me up when this storm ends.”

“Yeah I’m gonna sleep too.” Beth said as she rubbed her eyes. “Can you wake us Marcy?”

“You got it.” She said as she pointed her finger guns at them.

Finger guns. If Bonnibel were here she’d probably say it was gay of her to do. Then Marcy would remind her that... well you already know.  
———————————————————————  
A few hours passed by, and although it was a lot warmer in the cave, the vampire sat outside on the edge of the mountain. She had her telescope in hand and even though it was dark, she could still make out some stuff.

“It’s all the same, mountain... mountain... another mountain.” This would be nice and almost relaxing if she wasn’t in the dark and trying to find her girlfriend.

“Oh look! Some snow! Aaaaand, back to mountains.” Off in the distance however, she saw a faint light, it was dim but she could still see it.

“What the hell? That’s odd.” Maybe it was other people taking shelter for all she knew, but it wouldn’t hurt to investigate. She flew over to the light, it took a few minutes but she still kept her distance. 

It was two guys with a lantern by a door. Weird, she hadn’t been here in like a year so it had to have been built recently.

“Are we even getting paid for this?” Asked one of the guys to the other.

“Not much, but I brought some snacks.” Replied the other guy.

Marceline decided to go down there with the other guys.

“Hey dude, got any snacks for me?” She told them in an obviously sarcastic tone, but the guards weren’t having it. As soon as Marcy said that, the two guys pointed spears directly at her.

“Woah woah! All I did was ask for a snack man!”

“Get away from these premises ma’am!” The guard with the snacks told her.

“Ma’am? I may be old but I don’t look that old.” 

One guy lunged his spear at her, and he missed, but the other guy got a hit on her arm.

“Ow! Fuckface, are you asking for death?” She hit one by hitting him with a giant arm, however three more guys came outside from the door and they were all armed with spears.

“Oh boy this just got interesting...” she tried to fend them off, Marcy even maimed like two of them. 

However she didn’t get the better of them and she felt a hard blow from the side of her head, most likely an elbow thrown at her and she was knocked unconscious.  
———————————————————————  
Shermy woke up in the morning, the storm had left the area and he was awake, though still very tired. He yawned as he woke and rubbed at his eyes. 

“H-hey, what time is it right n-” Shermy stopped abruptly when he saw no trace of the vampire in the cave. He saw her stuff, the notebook, and axe bass so she didn’t just abandon them.

“Beth! Beth! Wake up now!” He was frantically trying to wake up his best friend.

“Wh-what... Sherm I’m sleeping, give me like f-five minutes.” She said to him, obviously very tired and not in the mood to be woken up.

“Marceline is gone!” This got Beth to wake up, though still tired.

“What do you mean she’s gone?”

“Like she’s gone gone! Her stuff is still here so I don’t think she abandoned us.”

“Maybe she’s just having some alone time or something. I’ll give her an hour.” She layes down again in order to sleep more.

“I don’t have an hour to wait Beth. I’m gonna go look for her.” He headed for the cave’s exit. He was stopped by a hand in front of him.

“Ok just hold up Shermy, I’ll be with you in a moment.”

After a few minutes they set off from the cave, they had no idea where to look for the vampire. 

“Know where she went at all?”

“No clue.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The introduction of “Bowsette” into this world has caused me only pain and misery. I hope this gives you happiness as it is something that I can’t have at the moment.


	6. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bittersweet surprise happens to Shermy and Beth as they continue to search for their lost friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very late posting this, I know. I will try to have a more consistent upload schedule, but I can’t make any promises.

BANG!  
BANG!  
BANG!  
BANG!  
BANG!

The princess woke up and grabbed her ice shard and pointed it at the door as quickly as he could, not knowing what the hell just happened.

“Princess! Your food!”

Loud banging on the door. Always a lovely way to wake up to your miserable hell called reality. Under the door a tray of food appeared in her cell, but it was nothing to get excited over. Hell it probably wouldn’t even be considered food for anyone under normal circumstances.

“Thanks...” she mumbled under her breath. She got up and went over to the tray. Some green goop (unidentifiable to say the least), bread, well it looks like bread, and something that hopefully was apple juice.

“Ugh, maybe I should just starve.” She layed down on the floor, moving the ‘food’ away from her. “It’s not like I’ll gain anything from eating this, heck I might get sick.”

Sickness was probably the best possible outcome if she ate that slop. Or worse. Depends on how you look at the situation she was in. 

As she layed there, she looked at the icy ceiling. The blue if the ice reminded her of the outside on a warm sunny day. Oh how she longed for those days again. She hadn’t realized then that she’d be deprived of any sort of warmth. That she’d be deprived of any sort of interaction that would drive her to the edge of insanity. That she would be taken from the vampire that she loves dearly.

Marceline.

She sighed at the thought of not being with her for yet another miserable day.

“Stupid cell. Stupid window bars. Stupid door. I just wanna be out of this flippin place already!” Well she wanted to leave years ago. Escape was futile to say the least. Cutting the bars was the farthest the princess had progressed and even then she barely made a dent. 

She got up off the floor and looked out of the window, hanging on to the bars as she did so. So much snow since the storm passed. If she could get past them then maybe the snow could break her fall.

“Hmm... the snow could break my fall, but it could also not. Plus I don’t see myself getting past these bars anytime soon. Not at the rate I’m going at lea-”

Bubblegum had saw something out in the distance. It appeared to be actual people traveling around these parts. How odd, barely anyone would dare be around here. They were too far to actually see her though, and yelling out for help while guards patrolled the hallways outside her cell door would not go well for her. 

“Wait, the gum. Maybe they can see the pink outside my window. Wishful thinking but it’s worth a shot.” She wiped some snow that was in the gum she left outside near the window off and hoped for the best.  
————————————————————————  
“Seeing anything Shermy?” Beth asked her companion. It had been a couple days since they had last saw the vampire. It was bad enough that her girlfriend was missing, now she was gone too.

“Nothing really. Telescope isn’t really working for me, why don’t you give it a shot.” He handed the pup the telescope. She started looking through it, as if she would coincidentally find something the instant she looked through it. 

“Ugh, why did this have to happen?”

“Maybe she got taken too Beth, besides I don’t think she’d willingly leave us.” Shermy told her. 

Traversing through the kingdom was weird without a certain vampire around with them, even if she was only with them for 3 or 4 days at that point. 

“Well we better find her soon, it’s freezing out here.” Beth was shivering, the snow around her not helping the matter.

“Umm... it’s the Ice Kingdom, of course it’s freezing.” Quipped Shermy.

“Ha ha, obviously. Because actually I thought it was getting warm over her- wait hold on what’s that?” Through the telescope she saw something unusual.

“Woah, what do you see?”

“Like, some pink stuff on that mountain over there. I think there’s a window too.” She pointed to the mountain in question. 

“Doesn’t seem like Marcy would be in there but it won’t hurt to check it out.”

An hour and a half later they arrived at the base of the mountain. They looked up and the window was pretty high up.

“Maybe I could climb up there.” Shermy told Beth.

“Are you crazy?”

“A little, but you could stay down here and catch me if I fall. Plus I brought a pickaxe just in case.” 

“Okay, just don’t hurt yourself.”

With that, Shermy got the pickaxe and started to climb up. It took a while and almost falling a few times (and actually falling once, he thanked Beth for saving him) he eventually reached where he needed to be. He reached and touched the pink surface.

“Ew. It’s sticky.” Some of the pink stuff stuck to his hand.

He hung onto the bars of the window and peered inside. It was mostly empty except for a figure who was also pink laying down in the corner of the room.

“Uhh hello there?” He called out to them.

They peered over to him and ran over to the window.

“Help me out of this flippin cell please!” She said to him, frantic to get out of there. 

“Woah hold on there. I’ll get you out don’t worry.” He got his pickaxe and started to chip at the ice that held the bars. Once he got 2 of them off, he motioned for her to get out of there with him.

“Don’t worry, my friend at the bottom will catch us if you fall.”

She nodded at him and they both slid down the mountainside. Thankfully they both weren’t hurt on the way down.

Suddenly the girl hugged the both of them tightly, tears streaming down her face as she did so.

“Th-th thank you so much. I owe you both big time.”

“Glad we could help you... uhh sorry we never got your name.” Beth told her.

“It’s Bonnibel, or Bonnie for short.” She told them, still wiping tears from her eyes.

Shermy and Beth looked at each other and both thought the same thing. They just rescued Marceline’s girlfriend.

“What’s wrong?” Bonnie told them both.

“Well... glob how do I put this? We’re also looking for your girlfriend.”

It took a moment for this to process in Bubblegum’s brain. 

“Wait what! Did something happen to Marcy?” 

“Ye-” Shermy was interrupted by what seemed to be loud footsteps.

“Oh glob. Okay explain to me later, we have to leave now!” 

She led them to a safer location after about 5 minutes of running through the snow, no sounds of any guards to be heard.

“Phew that would’ve been bad for all of us.” Bubblegum, sorta out of breath, told the duo.

“Yeah I’m not exactly in love with the idea of being in that cell.” Shermy told the princess.

“Tell me about it. Now tell me, what happened to Marcy?”

“Okay, so she happened to come across us while she was looking for you actually. We were out, searching the whole kingdom. Then suddenly a few nights ago while we were asleep she was just gone.”

“Wow.” Bonnibel thought to herself. “She was still looking, and to think I thought she would’ve abandoned me. How stupid of me.”

“What do you think happened to her?” She asked them again.

“No clue, though we think maybe it’s kidnap since she didn’t take any of her stuff with her.” Beth replied.

“Oh glob.” The princess felt herself starting to tear up. Knowing that Marceline could potentially be in danger scared her. The duo that rescued her tried to comfort her. 

It was bittersweet. She was glad that she got out of that cell after 3 years. But the one person she loved was missing. 

“You could come with us if you’d like?” Beth told the princess. 

Bonnie rubbed at her eyes, trying not to burst into tears. 

“Sure, I’ll come with you guys. It’d be better if I go anyways.”

 

Bubblegum thought about it. 3 years was a long time, and in that time Marcy kept looking for her. And now she had to look for her. What’s the worst that could happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m getting an actual computer very soon so I now don’t have to write these on my phone (yay!) 
> 
> Also these scattered posting days are just a result of me being a big procrastinator, I will continue.


	7. I’m Sorry... At Least I’m Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what’s nice? Waking up in a cell with no way to escape or help your girlfriend. Well at least Marceline thinks so. Though it would be even nicer if she could get out and not have to go through any of this. She wasn’t exactly granted that luxury though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Says I’ll get more chapters out quickly, has my biggest delay yet*
> 
> Well here ya guys go, hope you enjoy it.
> 
> (I swear I’m a broken record player at this point)

Ow.

The vampire woke up with a massive headache. Still tired, she tried to rub her eyes but her arms stopped short. She found herself bound in the middle of a room with chains restraining her.

“Yo what the hell! Whoever put me here is freaking dead! DEAD! Ya hear me!”

Marcy tried to free herself from the chains, but they wouldn’t budge. Hell, she suspected that they got tighter as she pulled on them.

However she heard the door behind her open plus some footsteps.

“You’re not getting out that easily vampire.”

“Come on dude, I didn’t even do anything. Now let me out!” She tried pleading with the out of view stranger. She continued to try to get out of the chains.

“So silly. As if we’d let you go. You’re a big threat, we’re just lucky we caught you off guard.” He gave Marceline a menacing chuckle. What an ass.

“Look, just leave me be and I’ll be on my way. I won’t bother you or your guys at all. Got it?”

“As if. You’d probably drink our blood till we’re dry as soon as we let you go.”

“I don’t even drink blood anymore! Just substitutes, like the red from apples and stuff...” However to be fair, if they did let her go she probably (most likely) would kill them. Blood drinking not involved though.

“Well I’m not taking that chance. We did have some blood waiting for ya, but since you apparently don’t drink blood here’s lunch then I guess vampire.” He took out an apple and put it in her mouth then left the cell. Marcy’s fangs held onto it and sucked the red off. She spat it out once she was done.

“Thanks for nothing.” She sighed to herself.

“I really screwed up big time. I’m stuck here, Bonnie isn’t going anywhere, hell I don’t know what’s happening with Shermy and Beth.” 

What was she to do here anyways? Just be lost in her thoughts? That already was a thing during her travels, just she had movement. Oh boy if it was gonna be like this then she’s gonna be on the brink of insanity in about a week.

Damn, how did Bonnie go through this?

Well she’s tougher than she lets on, Marceline knows that for sure, but to have to go through this for as long as she did is too much. The vampire just wanted to hug her princess and hold her and never let go.

“Dumb brain, you have to escape first in order to do that.” She said to herself. 

However escape was a challenge itself. How to get out the chains was something she hadn’t thought of yet, but she had to figure something out.

Right?  
————————————————————————  
“I swear, this whole ordeal reminds me of that one game I played on BMO where where you have to go through levels to save the princess. However unlike the game, I’m not sure if I’ll find my princess.”

Bonnibel kept flipping through pages of the journal that Marcy left behind. It was heartbreaking to read some of the stuff she wrote. A few pages where she’d vent here and there, “interesting” things that happened in her travels, but mostly it was her writing about how much she missed Bubblegum. Sure there were some positives here and there, but they were so far and few in between that it made it even sadder.

“Oh Marcy...” She closed the book and held it close to her, as if somehow her energy would be transferred to Marceline and make her feel it. “I’ll find you.”

“Hey princess, you gonna catch up or what?” Called out Shermy. They were a little distance away from her so she ran over to them.

“Ye-yeah, I was just caught up with something.”

“Okay, well we assume your girlfriend has to be within 3 miles from where we are. Now do you know any mountains that might hold her?”

“Can’t say I do. Every so often I was moved, they blindfolded me.” 

“Woah for real? Really must’ve went to extra lengths if they didn’t even want you to see te surroundings.” Replied the pup, looking at a map of the kingdom, mapping out the area they should look in.

“Yeah, even with the windows in my cells I still didn’t know where I was so they had that going at least.”

Bonnie kept rummaging through the vampire’s bag, and eventually she felt a familiar object and picked up her crown. She put it back on her head and it fit perfectly. 

But it felt odd to say the least. 

She put the crown back in the bag, and once again she found herself lagging behind the other two. She ran over to them.

“So... where should we look first?” Asked the princess.

“I’m thinking we search this mountain here.” Beth pointed at the location on the map. “It’s close to where we found you so it could be a start.”

Bubblegum looked at the map, thinking of what might happen once they go there.

“Well what are we waiting for let’s go.”  
————————————————————————  
Marceline was sleeping “comfortably” (as comfortably as you can be when you’re bound with chains and can’t move) before she was awoken. That was when she heard the many footsteps outside her cell. 

“What the heck?”

She heard a faint voice calling out commands but the guards were blocking it out. After a minute she was able to hear the guy clearly.

“What do you mean she escaped! What am I even paying you for?”

“You don’t pay us any-“

“That’s enough! Just go find her or someone’s blood will be on my hands.” 

She escaped? Was he talking about Bonnie? 

“Uhh don’t get your hopes up Marcy.” She told herself.

But still, the thought of Bonnie escaping put a smile on her face. Even if she was in this cell at least Bubblegum was out.

“Wait but the guards will be looking for her!” She tried to escape the chains again, but they wouldn’t budge. 

The door to her cell opened, and the same guy came in.

“Well hello there vampire.” A gleeful smile on his face. 

Oh did she want to punch him there so hard.

“What do you want.”

“Nothing much, just came to tell you that you have... umm... lax security for now. Yeah that’s it. A certain someone escaped so not much patrol around here for now.”

“And how’s that supposed to cheer me up?”

“Why would it not?”

“Cause I’m still trapped here.” 

“Well get used to that.” Again with that stupid grin.

“Oh, and who escaped if I may ask?”

“Princess Bubblegum, though she’ll be caught soon I’m sure of it. Anyways I’m off, just came to tell you the good news.” And with that he left the cell.

“Asshole.” She muttered under her breath

Now she knew for certain that she escaped, but to say she was safe now wasn’t entirely true.

“Stay safe Bonnie.” She sighed as she said it, looking at the wall.

This was hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why but when I watch the finale and see the Bubbline kiss, I think of Take On Me by a-ha. Both versions of the song, though the MTV Unplugged version more than the original. It’s weird I know.


	8. Well then... so this is it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shermy, Beth, and Bonnibel all find themselves in a sticky situation when they just want to shelter themselves. Marceline finally has a decent dream but it all goes downhill from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got my computer! Yay for me, but the downside of that is that the power in my house went out, so boo. I promise the next chapter won't come out this late, it was just weird circumstances. 
> 
> Also as I was writing this, Take On Me by a-ha (MTV Unplugged version) started playing on my Spotify playlist and for some reason it reminded me of the kiss, I thought that was worth mentioning again.
> 
> (Just about to upload this, but I delayed it because I wanted to watch LeBron James' first game as a LA Laker, and I was not missing that. That fight between Chris Paul and Rajon Rondo was awesome.)  
> (Also went to two birthdays this weekrnd, so I was busy)

While she wasn't exactly freezing to death, Bonnibel wasn't exactly granted the luxury of having the warmest of clothes. There she lay huddled by the makeshift fire absorbing the much needed warmth as best as she could. The heat felt blissful against her hands, much longed for since she was held captive. Her new companions were sleeping together on the other side of the fire. It was a shame that the mountain they had searched through didn't contain anyone, at least there were some abandoned cells they could stay in so that was neat at least. For the first time in a while, she felt at peace. Free from the confines of those walls, even if she was staying in a cell at the moment, a bit of irony right there, but it was still a great feeling. While searching for her lost girlfriend who was trying to look for her wasn't much to get excited about, it was better than both of them being trapped and never seeing each other so that's something at least.

"If only..." she sighed as she looked at Shermy and Beth laying together, snoring almost simultaneously, and she gave a small smile as she saw them. "They're so peaceful together. I'd like to go back to that."

However, Bubblegum knew things wouldn't be that simple. Far from simple actually. As long as they didn't take another few years to find her vampire then she'd consider it worth it. Glob knows that she doesn't want her to go through what she did.

Marcy doesn't deserve that.

Bonnie clutched onto her sweater and got up from where she sat. She passed the sleeping duo as she went over to the window. She overlooked the mountains from there as she watched, feeling reminiscent of her times in her own cell. Not times she wanted to remember them at all, but nevertheless, she did.

"You're somewhere out there." She took the crown off her head and just stared at it. "I promise I'll find you."

Looking back down onto the landscape it was very dark. The moonlight was the only thing keeping it from being pitch black, that plus the white snow.

"Wait... what is that?" Bonnibel noticed a light brighter than the surrounding area off in the distance. She walked back over to the fire and took out Marceline's telescope before she returned to the window. She looked through it and saw a few guys in what was assumed to be armor, their light coming from a lantern they had.

"Uhh you've gotta be kidding me! Please tell me they'll go in the opposite direction." As she kept looking at them hoping their course would involve them turning around and leaving her alone. However against her wish, they started walking over to the mountain in their direction.

Just perfect. Bubblegum's heart started to pound fearing what may happen if she was discovered. She ran over to the others to warn them of the guards.

"Guys! Wake up right now!" She frantically shook the both of them wide awake. They both woke up, and it was apparent that they were still tired. However the concerned look on Bonnibel's face got their attention immediately.

"W-what? Why, what's wrong?" Beth asked the princess.

"There's some guards that are heading this way and I think they might investigate in here."

"Should we hide or leave or something?"

"I-I... I don't know! But we have to act fast." The candy monarch was practically on the verge of pulling her hair out. Whatever it was that she did, they needed to act now. Time was a valuable thing that wasn't entirely at their disposal at the moment. Suddenly Shermy spoke up.

"How about we go outside and let them come in here, and when they don't find anything then maybe they'll return to where they went."

"What'll we do once they leave?"

"And then we follow them to where they are going, maybe Marcy might be where they came from." It was a pretty solid plan she had to admit but they needed to leave then and there.

"Well it's worth a shot, but we have to move now, get all your stuff now!" They all preceded to pack up their stuff, making sure not to leave anything behind. Bonnie put out the fire before they all got out of the cell and headed for the exit. Once outside, they hid nearby while still being able to see the entrance. After around a minute or two, about 5 guards arrived and all but one went inside.

"You think he'll see us?" the pup asked them.

"I don't think so, as long as we stay quiet we'll be good."

Half an hour passed before they left the place and it was now safe to come out of hiding. The guards' footprints were still fresh leaving behind a trail for them to follow.

"I must say, good thinking Shermy. Now, shall we get a move on?"

* * *

 

_"Maaarrrccyyy." Bonnie said in a singsong like voice to wake up her vampire._

_"Ugh, Bon Bon just let me sleep..." Marceline turned her head face down into her pillow._

_"Come on, it's time to get up." She started to shake her awake, continuing despite the groans of annoyance Marceline was giving her._

_"I want a wake up kiss." Marcy told her as she tossed a pillow at her._

_"What?"_

_"I said I want a wake up kiss princess." A sly grin appeared on her face. Bonnibel couldn't resist a kiss from her, so she complied and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips._

_"Really Bonnie? I know you can do better than that." She sat up and grabbed her head, giving her a deeper and longer kiss. Bonnie gasped in surprise, a pleasant surprise for sure but a surprise nonetheless, but she wasn't going to complain in the slightest._

_"W-wow... now can you get up?" Marceline loved it when she got Bubblegum all flustered, and what made it even better for her is that it was easy to get her to blush as hard as she did._

_"Sure thing, plus you're looking a bit red there babe, I can help with that..."  She told her as she gave her that damn smirk. How Bubblegum could possibly get any redder was a mystery to Marceline but she found it funny so she wouldn't ask._

_"Woah slow down there Marcy, uhh..."_

_"You know you want more."_

_"I'll just go make Finn breakfast." She started to walk away once she had her bearings straight. Marcy chuckled to herself then sighed, knowing that she had won that round. She walked into the kitchen after she got dressed._

_"Mornin' mom, how are ya?" asked her son as he was eating. She smiled when he told her that._

_"I'm doing alright actually, though I wish your mother let me sleep longer but other than that I'm fine." Bonnie rolled her eyes at the comment and that made both Finn and Marcy chuckle._

_"Should've let her sleep more mom." Finn chimed in, however Bonnie's expression showed she had ulterior motives._

_"If she did, then I'd have all these delicious strawberries all to myself." The vampire saw them in her and, plus she was close to eating one as well. Damn, well she does like to play dirty she'll give her that._

_"You wouldn't dare."_

_"Well... if you're asleep then I can't just let them rot, someone has to eat them." She held one of the berries with her teeth._

_"Fiiiiiiiiinnnneee." Marcy took the strawberries from her princess' hand. This time it was Bonnie's turn to laugh, as well as Finn._

_"Wow, getting laughed at by my own child. How could he do such a thing?" Marceline said in a way too overdramatic tone._

_"I blame the demon side of me for that."_

_"You could have used your sweet side from your other mother."_

_"Nope, I'm just pure evil." He said as he stuck his tongue out at her._

_Marcy stuck her own tongue out at him back before she started to suck the red out of the strawberries, not realizing her own hunger up until that point since she just wanted to annoy Bonnie by taking them away (although she ended up being the annoyed one so that backfired)._

_"Oh really, well I don't give evil demons music lessons, sorry kiddo." She ruffled his hair a bit and walked into the living room. Hey, sometimes Bonnie's tactics may be alright to use, even if they are ruthless._

_"Okay okay fine, I'm sorry. I'm not pure evil." The look in his eyes showed that he wasn't entirely being truthful, but he really enjoyed the music lessons he spent with Marceline._

_"What else?" He knew what she was thinking about, and oh glob it was embarrassing for him to say._

_"Do I have to say it?" Marcy nodded while Bonnibel recorded in anticipation of what her son was about to say._

_"Fine, I'm a sweet candy prince..." He started blushing hard, turning his face from a slightly grayed pink to a deep red._

_"Awww! He's so adorable." The candy monarch finished recording and hugged him (may or may not be a hug that crushes one with love)_

_"Yeah yeah, I'll just be in my room." He slipped out of his mother's grasp and left to his sanctuary._

_"While he may not appreciate your hugs, just know that I do Bon Bon." Marcy hugged her, taking the place of their son._

_"You're too silly Marcy."_

_"Pfft, what would you do without my silliness."_

* * *

 

Marceline was awoken in a really, really uncomfortable way. 

Turns out getting splashed with water while you're in the Ice Kingdom isn't exactly ideal. Especially if there is a strong breeze seeping through the small window.

"YO WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

The two guard didn't respond at first. Whether it was from fear of her or because they were just complete jackasses, she didn't know, though when you're freezing, you don't really care to know the reason.

"Okay just chill down vampire, we're just following orders. Jeez, a little torture never killed anybody." He muttered that last part to his buddy, but she overheard him. Marcy seriously wanted to maim this moron. 

"C-come on, if you br-br-bring me a fresh pair of clothes and remove th-these chains, I promise I won't kill you."

"Wow, that's just sad, what makes you think we'll just untie you. We're not that dense." Chimed in the asshole's buddy.

"Look man, you tr-try pouring water on yourself in the c-c-cold."  The stupid guard got some water droplets in his hand and sprinkled himself, mocking her. It's official, he's one of the first to go

Once Marceline got out (if she ever got out) first thing she'll do is kill all these guards. Now she was getting tortured! Maybe because she was a vampire and was a threat, she thought, but nothing concrete. What makes it worse is that they interrupted her first good dream in a while. It wasn't an eventful dream to say the least but it was pleasant she'll give it that. Just a pleasant day at home with Bonnibel and (hopefully) their future kid. 

"I guess having a kid would be nice, I'd have to ask Bonnie if i ever get out of this hellhole though." the vampire thought to herself, trying immensely to focus on her topic so she can divert attention from the cold in the air. "How would it even work? Would we...? No I don't think so. Well Bubblegum is smart I'm sure she'll fig-"

She heard a scream outside of the cell door and then an opening of a different door. Poor sucker, probably another prisoner getting locked up. It's not like she could meet them so there was no point in caring. Hell, escape was very unlikely, especially for her. Bonnie somehow got out and she was very grateful for that, but there was no way Marcy could get out of the chains. The cold, cold metal chains that were not helping in the slightest in to make her stay warm.  Glob, and this was only day 3 of her misery. Couldn't wait for the next few weeks, months, and years to come by. 

Those times will just be oh so splendid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also forgot to mention that I finally got my laptop so I'm definitely happy. Just like I'm happy that the Dodgers made it to the World Series. Everything is going well so far.


	9. Soon Enough...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long, and though it's not as long a sentence as Bonnibel's, Marceline is still suffering nonetheless. While deep in thought, Marcy considers something she hasn't done in hundreds of years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter for now, but forgive me as I just had a bunch of problems with school and I might have time to work on another one this weekend.

She hadn't eaten in a few days.

The vampire wasn't sure if they had forgotten about her, or if the guards had just simply decided to let her starve. It's not like they had any incentive to keep her alive though, why would they let a vampire (who would kill them if she got the chance) live when it's easier to just off her.

"G-g-guys... anyone th-there?" Marcy barely whimpered out. With barely any energy to work off of, her admittedly futile attempt at talking was better left unsaid. It was a shame that she couldn't reach out to anyone, but as said before, she didn't exactly expect anyone to. Though it would be nice if they did, she was starving and any red provided would be a nice gift to give her at the moment.

She could just imagine a whole assortment of reds in front of her though as if it were a buffet, from pure reds to low grade ones like pink, any sort of red would satisfy her at the moment. Any amount too would be enough. 

However just thinking about having food wasn't helping her situation in the slightest. If anything, it was just making it worse. Her stomach growled loudly in her empty cell, not being able to do anything about it. She could feel herself on the brink of insanity if she didn't eat soon. 

Hell at this point she was considering blood.

"Mmm... blood." Her stomach grumbled at the mention of the word blood. She began to lick her lips, her tongue grazing over her fangs while imagining sinking her teeth into some skin. It had been so long since she had had yet she could still remember the taste. That oh so good taste~

Taste. 

The excitement that went over her soon dissipated as she realized what she just told herself. The vampire queen vowed to give up drinking blood. She didn't wanna risk hurting anyone. What if she sucked the blood of innocent people? Or what if she did so to friends of hers?

What if she snapped around Bonnie?

She couldn't do such a thing. Marceline hit her head against the chains that bound her for even thinking of such a thing, even if she was in a semi-feral state of mind. Hunger can do that to a person. 

Speaking of, she was still quite hungry. She just hoped someone came by and was decent enough to give something.

* * *

 

"The trail of footsteps they were following soon had to end somewhere right?" Bonnibel thought to herself. They had been following it for around a day and a half at this point, and while she knew that the Ice Kingdom was big, she didn't expect it to be as extensive as it was. 3 years is a long time though so some stuff was bound to the happen while she was locked up. 

She turned to Shermy and Beth, the duo were just slighty behind discussing some stuff, maybe a story or something like that. She was more and more grateful everyday that they had decided to tag along with her (and Marcy too of course). They didn't need to help her out but they decided too anyways. It was nice and very much appreciated.

"They must really be frantic about my escape if they'll come all this way to even look for me." Bubblegum looked ahead at the trail ahead of them, seeing how it continues so far ahead. All the snow and mountains made the surrounding area seem as though it was familiar to her, even if she had never been to this corner of the Ice Kingdom before. 

As they trekked on, the snow started to fall. Fearing losing the trail, the trio began to go faster before they came across a big ice wall where coincidentally the footsteps also led to.

"Well isn't this perfect, how the heck are we supposed to get past this??" A frustrated Shermy yelled out. The wall didn't seem as though it would be going anywhere anytime soon.

"I don't know man, but we have to look around here somewhere." Beth suggested to them.

"But there's literally nothing here. Just this wall and a bunch of snow." 

"Then we just have to think... look I have no idea okay." Beth leaned against the wall, and as soon as she did the wall starts to lower itself into the ground and a door sized hole in the mountain side appeared behind it. 

"So... who wants to go in first?"

* * *

 

"I swear, how can all of you not find one measly little princess!"

"Cut us some slack, do you know how big this kingdom is?"

"I don't care if its the size of a shack or if it covers the whole world, it's your job to find her." His sword rammed into the ground, startling the guard.

"B-but-"

"I don't wanna hear it, now you and the others go out there and continue searching, or it's your butt in there with the vampire." He said with a deathly look on his face, the guard imagined the scenario in his head and feared for the worse.

"Please have some mercy." He begged and was on his knees, a slight tear running down his face.

"Find. Her. NOW!"

Soon, a guard arrived with a worried look on his face.

"Sir, the front gate has opened." 

"What do you mean the front gate was opened, all of our guys are inside."

"Well it opened..."

"Then send someone down there to deal with it."

"I'm on it sir." With that he left the room to give the orders.

"I'll just be on my way now..." He slowly backed out of the room.

"And you. 24 hours or you're with the vampire, and she hasn't eaten in a while." He said with a evil smirk on his face, intimidating the guard into walking out of the room with terror in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I can keep going any more. No Nut November is killing me these days. (As I wrote this Careless Whisper started playing and I'm having mixed emotions, and I don't know what to feel anymore)


	10. Can you blame her?

Wandering the hallways of the place, the trio passed by many cell doors. Bonnibel knew these doors very well. They were basically one of the few points of interests whenever she was locked up. It’s not as if there was much to look at though in her time in them, but she made it through. Most of the cells appeared to be empty but the ones that contained prisoners might as well have been empty. The uncomfortable silence as they wandered was broken every now and then by a scream. When they heard this they usually went for cover in one of the many empty cells, believing that some guards might be around.

Of course guards would be looking for them. Coming upon what is likely a secret prison/base would have to alert them. The fact that they have yet to be caught surprised them still but they managed this long, might as well continue.

“Do any of you guys have a plan? ‘Cause I don’t exactly feel like becoming a prisoner today, or worse, dead.” Shermy told the others, a look of concern on his face. Although he usually was down for this, the uncertainty of events that might transpire did make him worry.

“Yeah cuz going around the place looking for your girlfriend doesn’t exactly feel like the best of plans.” Beth replied as well.

“Well, darn I don’t know… just let me think. Maybe there’s a way we can go abo-” Bubblegum was gonna explain to them when she stopped. She instructed the others to stay quiet when they heard someone pass by the cell.

“So stupid, why feed ME to the vampire. Glob I need to find that princess quickly…” So Marceline most likely is here, and at that moment a light bulb went off in the princess’ head.

“Hey Shermy, can I see your sword for a sec, I have a plan.” He nodded and handed her the Finn sword. She grasped it and quietly slipped out of the cell, making sure to not make any noise as she did so. Quietly sneaking up on the guard, hands getting sweaty, after making sure no one else was around she pounced on them and held the sword to his throat but put her hand over his mouth as to make sure he didn’t alert anyone else in the vicinity. He struggled to escape her grasp, she may have looked weak but Bonnie could certainly handle her own in this situation. Leading him back into the cell took around a minute or so, but she managed.

“Stop struggling. You’re just making it hard on yourself.” After closing the cell door, she dropped the guard on the floor, but still kept the weapon pointed at him so he wouldn’t try any funny business.

“I guess you found the princess pretty quickly didn’t ya, or actually she found you.” joked Beth, trying to make light of the situation.

“W-w-what do you guys want?” they said to the three, shaking as he said each word, absolutely scared out of his mind.

“Where. Is. Marceline?” Bonnie basically demanded from him, giving him a deathly stare as she pointed the sword even closer to his neck.

“M-marceline? Do y-you mean… the vampire?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know, I think she’s in the l-lower level…” Bubblegum thrusted the weapon into the ground in between his legs, scaring him even more.

“Show us. Or you’ll wish you were vampire food.”

“B-but you might get caught.”

“We get caught, and you’ll get a quick visit from my friend here.” She took the sword out of the ground, almost waving it in front of his face. The guard gulped loudly.

“Fine… follow me, p-p-please just don’t kill me.” He got up off the ground and held up his hands so as to signal that he wouldn’t do anything against them. As they were walking, they made they were not seen and like before hid in empty cells. Occasionally, Bubblegum would poke the guard in the back as if to show that he had nowhere to go.

“Beth, Bonnibel is acting darker than usual don’t you think?” He whispered to his companion, hoping the candy monarch didn’t hear. “She’s been through alot man, I honestly don’t blame her.”

* * *

 

Sounds of soft snores somehow filled up the cell of the vampire. Extremely tired and deprived of any food, her slumber was inevitable. However this time, she didn't dream at all. Nothing good, yet nothing bad. Just blankness filled her mind. In a way this was good since she wouldn't have to think about anything that happened in the past week, or past few years to be more frank. Not a care in the world, and while the hunger was absolutely killing her at the moment, it wasn't as though she minded. She basically blocked out any other outside entities just to get (admittedly much needed) sleep. It's not as though there was anything to block out, just the occasional scream here and there but that was about it.

Even her cell door opened and she was still asleep. She was aware of the noise it made when it opened yet still persisted and had yet to awaken. 

That was until she had heard quite possibly the most beautiful voice. Even after all this time she could remember it.

She slowly (and almost struggled to) opened her eyes and before her was Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. "Marcy!" she called out to her before running to give her a hug. Still chained up however, Marceline wished she could wrap her arms around her pink girlfriend. "I missed you so much..." She noticed that Bonnie was crying, most likely tears of joy, again couldn't move her limbs to wipe them away. 

"Umm Bon... you know how to get me down from here?" Although she didn't wanna ruin the moment, wanting to be free felt more important.

"Okay just give me a sec." She said in an oh so sweet voice to Marceline's ears. Bonnibel walked over to the guard that guided them to the cell. "Tell me you have the key for those locks or this won't end well for either of us." she told him in a stark contrast to how she spoke to her girlfriend. As if it were instinctual, the guard tossed her the key without any hesitation. She went to unlock the imprisoned vampire with the key and when she was done Marceline collapsed onto the floor.

"Marcy!" gasped the candy monarch, she bent down and held her in her arms. 

"It's alright Bon Bon, just haven't eaten in a few days is all..." Bubblegum tore off a piece of her hair and gave it to her girlfriend. "Here, it should last you till we get you some actual red okay?" The vampire accepted it and drank the pink from it, feeling sort of replenished and energized. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" She used her hand to cup Bubblegum's face, cold hand coming in contact with slightly warmer skin(?) "I should be asking the same thing." Bonnie smiled at the vampire and gave her a little chuckle. The two then leaned in to give each other a much longed for and needed kiss. It felt just right for them and although they would have liked it a lot sooner, they were not gonna complain. Even in a dangerous situation like right now, they couldn't get over each other.

"Umm... should we tell them or just let them be? It's not like we can afford to stay here the whole time."

"It's a cute moment, just let them be." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has been killing me recently and I was very busy over break but I managed to put this together so there ya go loves ;3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. I am always open to constructive criticism so feel free to tell me. If you liked it then I’ll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can.


End file.
